Role Models
by black4minister
Summary: Reasons why the Marauders were such good role models for us devoted fans-a little mad humour-have fun!
1. Education

**A/N:**Well it's a miracle-I'm actually posting a HP fic. It's been so long and for that I'm sorry but I have a new policy where I have to write the whole story before posting because I never update on time.

So that's why this is under complete-it is complete-and I will be posting one chapter every day. There's seven chapters about what good role models the marauders are for us all-snigger.

Disclaimer: Nope

**The Marauders used their spare time to take on advanced projects to earn -cough- extra credit.**

Three heads shot up as the 4th year boys' dormitory door burst open. A slightly disheveled James Potter came running into the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

"I've found it, I've found it!" James was panting, having run all the way to the dorm, with a heavy tome under one arm. His face was flushed but he grinned as he flooped down on the floor next to his stunned friends. "I've found it" he once more excitedly proclaimed.

One more moment of silence and then Sirius threw his arms around James, almost knocking both of them over, "Oh, Jamesie, darling,! I can't believe you finally found me the book shaped fireworks holder. You're the best!" This was all said in a very high pitched squeal.

"Gerroff me" laughed James, rolling sideways and sitting up, leaving Sirius to pick himself up. "That's not what I mean and you know it. I've found the book-'Becoming the animal within'"

"What?!" Remus tugged the book from James' arms, staring down at the silver title. For two years they had been searching for this book. An obscure reference book had listed it as a good source of the animagus transformation progress. But almost twenty months of searching later they still hadn't found it, despite having been through the Hogwarts library, the Potters' extensive collection and so many book stores that James and Sirius had threatened to commit suicide. And now the book was lying innocently in Remus' lap, as if it had always been there. "James, where ever did you find it?"

James grinned, obviously pleased with the reaction as the three other boys were now playing close attention to him. "I found it in the one place we never thought to look" he received expectant looks, having paused for effect, "Dumbledore's personal collection"

Remus gasped- "James, tell me you didn't-tell me you didn't steal this book from Dumbledore"

James feigned a hurt look "What do you take me for, Remus? Of course I didn't steal it-I borrowed it-and with permission before you ask" He had cut across Remus, who had just opened his mouth, "I was just passing by Dumbledore's office when it struck me that it could be in there and low and behold, right at that minute Dumbledore came up behind me. So I told him straight which book I was looking for and that I had a bet on with Sirius that I couldn't find a book on Animagi before Halloween. Asked him if we had on the school, told him it'd cost me twenty gallons it I lost. So he gave it to me-but I have to return it tomorrow"

"That's ok-we can copy it" Remus was already opening the book and starting to read.

"Well" Sirius sounded very excited, "The first step to becoming animagus"

A/N:Review? Please? Hope you liked it-more tomorrow ;-p


	2. Helping out

**A/N: **Hey-just like I promised-I'm back. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed-I'm studying for my final exams so I don't have time to reply to you all in person but they are so appriciated. Anyways, on with the randomness....

**The Marauders were always ready to _help _new students.**

"Listen up, listen up!"

A group of scared looking 1st years turned to find four boys standing on a group of tables at the side of the Gryffindor common room. Two of the boys, both with jet black hair, were standing at the forefront and it was they who continued to talk.

"First years!" began James "Allow me to introduce us. We are the Marauders, I am Prongs, this is Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail" He pointed to each boy as he called their name. Remus smiled at the students he had shown to the tower in the first place, while Sirius tossed his hair, smiling rackishly, illiciting several nervous giggles from the girls of the group.

James laughed, hit Sirius on the back of the head and continued to talk "Anyway, now that you know our names, let me continue on the purpose of this talk. We Marauders feel it is our duty-nay, our honour-to help 1st years, as we well remember our own first weeks, unknown, unknowing-"

"Alright, alright, Shakespeare" cut in Sirius, "They're tired enough already, let's not put them to sleep. What my dear pal, Prongsie here, is saying is that you can view us as your helpful guides-Yes, yes Moony, I know" Remus had been about to speak, "If they have a problem they can find a prefect-that's not the kinda help I was talking about" He turned back to the 1st years "The Marauders deal with more specific problems, more 'covert' problems, if you will. You see, in six years, we have learnt many important things-the location of the kitchens, for instance-the corridors to avoid when you're out past curfew-"

"Which isn't something you should be doing, by the way" cut in Remus, who looked like he hadn't been given a copy of this speech before he'd got up on the table.

James and Sirius stared at him. James shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder how you're even related to us, Moony"

"I'm not" dead panned Remus, turning back to the first years "Please ignore them. If you have a problem find a teacher or a prefect. Do Not go wandering around the castle at night, and the kitchens are out of bounds. You are here to learn, make new friends, and enjoy your time at Hogwarts. I also think it's time you were in your beds. I'll show you the way"

This eloquent speech had been entirely ruined by James and Sirius holding a sign up behind Remus, which read

'All covert problems welcome! Speak to one of our specialists. Office hours: 7-9pm, daily, Gryffindor common room'

which they hid as Remus turned around.


	3. Homework

**A/N:** Heya!! Next chapter-I'm on a role. But then I do have the whole thing done already so....

**The Marauders were very thorough in completing their homework assignments.**

"Mobility doesn't seem to be any problem" James stated, giving his wand a flick, "And control is very easy-are you getting this Remus?"

The brown haired boy beside him looked up from the parchment he was making notes on and nodded.

Sirius cut in "What about if you move further away, Jamie-does the spell get harder to control?"

James dually moved further down the quiet corridor, maintaining the levitating spell as he went. It didn't waver.

Sirius grinned "Put that down, Remus-distance doesn't have a major effect. Flitwick's gonna love us for this essay"

Remus looked up, a little sceptically, glancing at James, and had just opened his mouth when an exclamation came from the other end of the corridor.

"What are you four doing?!"

The four boys spun, startled in the face of a furious Prof. McGonagall. Sirius found his voice first, grabbing the parchment from Remus' hands he gave a winning smile as he showed it to the teacher "Research, Professor, for Charm's class. We have to write an essay on levitation spells. Did you know, Professor, that short distance changes make do not effect the spell at all? And that there is a full range of mobility if you move your wand properly?"

Prof. McGonagall stared, rather stunned, at the grinning boy before her. Before she could respond she was distracted by movement to her left. "Potter! Stop spinning Mister Snape around in circles. Put him down at once!"

A/N: Review? Please? Come on people-I was so careful to write the whole thing so you didn't have to wait.


	4. Childhood

**A/N:** Well....I've run out of things to say-that's a first!! Thanks again to the reviewers-you rock!! Enjoy the chappy....

**The Marauders never lost touch with their inner children.**

Remus was standing in the common room, talking to Lily, when the portrait hole burst open, Sirius and James almost falling in as they attempted to hit eachother over the head. They seemed to be having an argument, but stopped when they spotted Remus. Lily, who had been looking at them disdainfully, was almost knocked over as the two ran over to Remus, both kneeling on the floor and grabbing one leg each, pulling on the prefect's robes.

"Moony, Moony, he's being mean to me!" Sirius sparred a hand to point accusingly at James and pouting like a five year old.

James made to slap at his finger and then looked up at Remus, also pouting. "It's not true, Moony! He said I was ugly-Ugly, Moony! So I just told him his hair was falling out. He started it!"

Sirius tugged on Remus' hand, almost pulling him down, "I didn't start it! He started it! My hair isn't falling out, is it Moony?"

Lily had a look of complete shock on her face, but Remus just gave her a resigned glance, then looked down at his two friends. He gave Sirius an indulgent smile and patted him on the head. "No, Sirius, your hair isn't falling out" He turned to look at James, "And you're not ugly, James" Both boys smiled at him but then went back to glaring at eachother. "And you shouldn't fight so" the prefect continued, both boys looking at him incredulously.

"But Moony-" They began at the same time.

Remus held up a hand, "Ah, ah, ah. Listen to me" He got obedient looks, "James" he addressed the one attached to his left leg, "You didn't feel very good when Sirius said you were ugly, did you?" James shook his head determinately, and was about to speak when Remus cut him off, "And so do you think Sirius felt the same when you told him his hair was falling out?" A hesitant nod, "Same goes for you, Sirius. You felt bad, and you made James feel bad, right?" Another nod, "So do you think you could make up?"

James and Sirius stared at eachother for a minute, bottom lips quivering, before letting go of Remus' legs and grabbing eachother in an bear hug, apologising at the same time. Next minute they were up, one arm still around the others' shoulders, heading for the dormitory. They turned before they'd gone to far, and looked back at Remus. "Hey, Moony" Sirius spoke, "We're gonna build a pillow fortress in the dorm, you coming?"

Remus just laughed, and shook his head, "Not right now, thanks, I'll come up later and take a look at it"

The two boys just shrugged and continued walking, as Remus turned back to Lily, uttering an apology for the interruption. She had a look on her face that seemed as if she was having trouble believing she's just watched two sixteen year olds' act like toddlers. She turned to Remus and simply asked "What was that?"

Remus chuckled, looking to where the boys had disappeared up the staircase, "That was just them, um, _embracing__ their inner children_. You should really be glad they're acting like children" Lily gave him a questioning look, "They're so much worse as adults!"


	5. Love

**A/N:** Phew, almost didn't get this one up in time-I've been out all day-shopping in fact but now I'm rambling-anyways, hope you like this one-I'm quite found of it myself. (Thanks again to the reviewers by the way)

**When it came to relationships, the Marauders were mature beyond their years.**

"Lily Evans, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"What! Get off the floor, you prat, what are you doing, Potter?"

"While Lily, love, I'm proposing marriage. You, me, a quiet ceremony, and a honeymoon in Paris. Have you ever seen the Eiffel Tower, my petal?"

"I have told you to stop calling me that, Potter. And as for marriage-as I have stated that I would rather date the Giant Squid then you, why the hell would I marry you. What are you on drugs or something?"

James looked confused "Drugs?"

Lily just sighed, "Never mind, it doesn't matter, just stay away from me, you hear?"

"But Lillikins-"

"Potter, call me one more stupid name and I will hex your mouth shut? I can only say this so plainly-I won't go on a date with you, I certainly won't marry you, and I would gladly never talk you again, so Leave Me Alone, ok?" With this Lily turned from the centre of the common room (James' chosen spot for proposal) and stamped her way up to the girl's dorms.

Sirius appeared at James' elbow, slinging an arm around his shoulder, "Too bad, mate, maybe next time, eh?"

Remus materialised at his other elbow, "Yeah, James, maybe something less heavy next time, eh. Like some flowers-as opposed to eternity together, you know?" Both boys were valiantly trying to hide their smiles, though James didn't seem overly concerned.

"Someday" he was muttering, mostly to himself, "She can't say no forever. Did you say flowers, Moony?" his voice rose a little, "That's not a bad idea, delivered at breakfast, hmm? Do you think lilies would be cliché? How about red roses, all girls like those, right?" he looked at Sirius, who just shrugged.

"Don't look at me, mate. I don't really do the whole gifts thing much-which reminds me, I'm almost late for my meeting with Tanya"

"Tanya Hodgins?" Remus asked, a small frown appearing on his face.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I thought you were dating that fifth year-what was her name?-Nora?, Norine?, Norline, that was it!"

"I am" Sirius just looked at Remus, as James started to laugh.

Remus' frown became more pronounced "Sirius, you really shouldn't do that"

Sirius looked hurt, "What are you giving out to me for, Moony? He's the one proposing to a girl who won't even date him, in the middle of the common room" He gestured at James.

"Hmmm, well I don't agree with James stalking Lily, but at least it's only the one girl. How do you even keep track?"

"I have a list" Sirius proudly produced an actual list, quite a long one, from inside his robes.

Remus gave up, and just shook his head.

James laughed harder and clapped Sirius on the back, "Well Pads, you'd better get going or that list's gonna be one girl shorter, see ya later"

Sirius uttered a similar good bye and headed for the portrait hole. James once again began muttering to himself, some thing about getting roses to match her eyes, and Remus was left in the middle of the common room wondering how far this could go before he had to have his friends admitted to Saint Muggo's closed ward.

A/N: Reviews? More? Pleeeeaassssee?


	6. Pet ownership

**A/N: **Lol, thanks so much for the reviews!! There's been some great suggestions and I wish I had time to reply to you all, but my future's kinda at stack right now so...anyways, I'm so glad you like it and one review reminded me that I don't think I said this was gonna be a seven chapter story, only two more to do! Well, hope you like this one too..

**The Marauders knew all about the responsibilities of caring for a pet.**

"PADFOOT!"

Sirius fell out of his bed, landing on the floor in a tangle of blankets. Looking up he found James shaking a slipper in his face. The slipper had several bites missing.

"Padfoot, did you do this?" James seemed to be very angry, and was talking loud enough to have woken the only other occupant of the room-Peter, who he ignored, still shaking the slipper. "What is wrong with you, Sirius, you're not actually a dog, you know? It's just a form, you're supposed to keep your own mind, but with you I'm starting to wonder"

Sirius was only just beginning to take in what James was saying, having been tiredly blinking before this. He now took the time to examine the slipper, and looked sweetly up at James, "I just wanted to try it out, Prongs. You know, dogs seem to enjoy it so much, and it really is lots of fun-so was ripping up that book of Moony's. You should try it"

James looked torn between irritation and the urge to laugh, "I'm a stag, Pads. Stags don't chew slippers-or books, which Remus is going to kill you for, by the way" He threw the slipper back into his truck, from where he'd pulled it originally.

Sirius looked thoughtful as he pulled himself up from the floor, "We really need to do something about his temper you know. He's a real nightmare every full moon. Maybe we could get one of those water sprayers and spray him in the nose when he's mean?"

"Maybe we should get one for you, and stop you shedding over all the bedding. Wormtail, get up, we've got to be going" James was pulling his robes on as he spoke. "Moony'll be down already"

"I do not shed" Sirius retorted indignantly, also pulling robes over his head, "It must be you"

"Yeah" James sounded sarcastic, "Cause it was me lying on the rug, and I have long, black hair"

"Indeed you do have long black hair, Jamesie" Sirius stated triumphantly, "And big, brown Bambi eyes" he fluttered his own eyelashes.

James threw a pillow at him, "Don't call me that, Pads!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell that crazy Divination professor that you have close affiliations with the Grimm"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would" James grabbed the invisibility cloak and held it out for the other two, "Come on, you both ready?"

Two 'yeahs' later they were all under the cloak, sneaking down the dormitory stairs, Sirius keeping one eye on the map. Half way across the common room, he spoke, "You know dog food ain't half bad"

James shook his head, "That's just not normal, Padfoot, you're supposed to just take the shape of the animal, not the personality"

"What?! Wormtail likes cheese"

"Humans eat cheese, Sirius, we don't eat kibble"

"You gave up eating venison"

"Not the same thing-besides, you never ate dog"

"Ew, of course not-though if you had some of the food that dratted house elf cooked, you'd wonder"

James laughed as they walked down some deserted corridor, then he changed the subject, "So, where are we going tonight, anyway?"

Sirius thought for a moment, "The forest?" he suggested, "We haven't really gone any distance in, you know"

James bit his bottom lip, "That's cause of the centaurs, Pads, their territory ain't exactly werewolf friendly"

"Maybe we could bring them an appeasement"

"Haha, like what? A bale of hay?"

"Now James I may not be an expert on centaurs but I'm fairly sure they wouldn't appreciate that"

James just laughed, punching Sirius lightly in the arm. "Yeah sure, whatever. How about we head further out from Hogsmeade?"

Sirius thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, ok, but only if Remus is in a good mood-he nearly got away from us that last time"

"I know-he's kinda hard to control sometimes-we should get him a lead!"

"A lead?!" James looked incredulous, "Yeah sure-a bale of hay for the centaurs and a lead for the werewolf-that'll make us popular!-you're crazy"

Sirius pouted "You're the one who suggested the hay-you're crazy!"

The argument lasted all the way to the Womping Willow and would have continued had dogs and stags been able to talk.


	7. Responsabilities

**A/N: **I can't believe it's at an end already! It was great fun to be able to update and know I had the chapter and I didn't have to get it written-I'm so sticking to my new policy. Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed or read this story, you guys rock. And I hope you like this last chapter.

**They were always ready to take on extra responsibilities at school.**

"Padfoot, Padfoot-PADFOOT!!"

Sirius had just woken up and had walked into the Potter's kitchen with his eyes closed. Now he had been hit with a heavy lump as he came through the door. Opening his eyes, he found a very excited James Potter jumping up and down in front of him.

"Wha-?" James was making him dizzy.

"Padfoot, look what came in my Hogwarts' letter" A small, round object was shoved into Sirius' face. It was a badge with 'Head Boy' emblazoned on it. Sirius' brain started to work a little faster.

"They sent you Remus' letter?" he asked, trying to get around James to the breakfast table where Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting.

James grinned idiotically. "That's what I thought, but I checked the letter and McGonagall specifically said 'I actually mean you, Potter'-mate, they made me Head Boy!"

Sirius stopped. The gravity of the situation hitting him-"Why would they make _you _Head Boy?"

James only managed to look vaguely insulted before the grin jumped back onto his face. "I have no idea, but Pads-put your brain into gear-think about what this means!"

Sirius stared again at the Head Boy badge, apparently glued to James' hand. He thought of all the fun they had had when Remus had become a Prefect-even if Remus hadn't agreed with most of it. Now they had a Head Boy......

"Mate!" Sirius grabbed James' arms, "They made you Head Boy!"

"I know!" The two boys proceeded to jump up and down in a manner that totally belayed their 17 years. They were chanting "The Marauders are in power! The Marauders are in power!"

"Boys" James' mother sounded reproachful, "This isn't for your amusement. This is a big honour with a lot of responsibilities"

James and Sirius turned to one another.

"Like the responsibility to patrol the corridors after hours" said James.

"Like the responsibility to punish misbehaving -cough-Slytherin-cough- students" grinned Sirius.

"This is gonna be great!" they both shouted at the same time.

A/N: Well, that's all folks-one last review, eh? I have a few more stories in the pipes that I hope to get finished and posted after my exam end, next Thursday-feels like forever away. Well, hope to see you then, blacky ;-)


End file.
